Liar
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Algum dia as mentiras irão cair... Algum dia as verdades virão à tona... Até esse dia nada entre eles mudará. / Kid x Law


**Disclimer**: One Piece e suas personagens e enredo não me pertencem. É. Fazer o que...

**N/A: **Avisos gerais:  
Fic basicamente **PWP**.  
Fic +18 por obviedades sobre **lemon**.  
**Fic revisada por mim, poderá conter erros.  
**Primeira fic **Kid x Law** em português *-*  
É uma songfic. Musica: **Liar - One Ok Rock**. Sugiro imensamente que leem enquanto escutam a música (www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?v=SAHvDE9FFAE – copiem e colem no navegador de vocês, e substituam as palavras em parênteses).

**LIAR**

Eustass "Captain" Kid caminhava escadas a baixo do navio inimigo. Os olhos fixos à sua frente. Não estava nenhum pouco preocupado em ser pego naquele lugar; na verdade se preocuparia se fosse uma invasão ao inimigo, mas aquilo havia deixado de ser uma invasão há muito tempo. Estar no submarino de Trafalgar Law era comum de tempos em tempos. Desde quando aquilo havia acontecido? Nem mesmo o ruivo sabia dizer, apenas lembrava que das primeiras vezes colocaram a culpa na bebida e nos esbarrões pelos bares. Entretanto sabiam que agora quem falava mais alto era a luxuria e os corpos que clamavam por contato, pelo contato um do outro e não de qualquer um.

_What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_Me deixe respirar um pouco._

_What do you want to see? Me ni mieru mono?_

_O que você quer ver?_

_O que está na frente dos seus olhos?_

_What do you want to believe? Still nothing can settled_

_No que quer acreditar?_

_Ainda que nada possa ser resolvido_

Kid chegou a tão esperada porta e sem rodeios entrou no quarto parcialmente escuro. O capitão do lugar estava deitado na cama, com um livro em mãos para passar o tempo, mas logo a atenção foi voltada para o ruivo. Um sorriso de pura malícia surgiu nos lábios de ambos. Kid não precisou pedir permissão para nada, foi retirando seu pesado casaco, as botas, assim como suas armas e qualquer outro objeto que pudesse impedir o contato direto com a pele amorenada de Law.

O capitão do navio deixou o livro de lado e provocativamente chamou Kid com um dedo. Imediatamente o outro deitou sobre Law, explorando a pele por debaixo das roupas que ainda cobriam o corpo bem esculpido do Cirurgião da morte, e não demorou muito mais para que estas mesmas roupas tivessem o destino do chão. A boca de Kid avançou sobre o pescoço traçando beijos, mordidas e chupões pela cútis alheia deixando marcas para futuras lembranças de Law sobre quem havia estado ali o possuindo. Afinal, Trafalgar Law era sua posse, não deixaria ninguém mais tocá-lo. Desceu os lábios pelo tronco do moreno, detendo-se nos mamilos. Uma de suas mãos agarrou-se na coxa e a outra no membro turgido do outro capitão começando movimentos precisos de vai-e-vem. Os gemidos seguidos eram inevitáveis.

Mas algo estava errado. Muito errado. E Eustass, muito perspicaz, percebeu. Law estava estranho. Estava quieto demais. Estava passivo demais. Aquele não era o moreno espirituoso e ativo que havia intrigado sua mente e coração ao ponto de necessitar do outro com cada vez mais frequência.

Parou o que estava fazendo e apoiou-se nos cotovelos encarando firmemente, e até um pouco irritado, o homem em baixo de si.

- Que merda 'ta acontecendo, Trafalgar!

_Hold on your words you say It's no good_

_Segure em suas palavras que você diz que isso não é bom_

_Nani wo motome soshite nani wo ukeireru?_

_Quais são suas demandas?_

_O que você pensa que está recebendo com isso?_

_Futatsu ni hitotsu! Boku ni wa mada sore ga I don't know_

_É um ou o outro!_

_Eu ainda não entendo o que tudo isso é, eu não sei_

_Tonari de warau kimi wa_

_Ao meu lado, rindo, você está..._

Trafalgar Law, o Cirurgião da morte encarou com intensidade aqueles olhos castanhos ferozes e insistentes. Suspirou. Não estava a fim de discutir sobre aquilo agora. E mostrando que era apenas imaginação de Kid, Law forçou o corpo do outro para o lado, ficando por cima.

- Absolutamente nada Eustass – falou com a voz rouca e sem pressa alguma avançou sobre os lábios alheios, ditando o ritmo daquele contato. Línguas, dentes, bocas, chupões, mordidas tudo valia.

As mãos do moreno desceram pelo torço do ruivo beliscando os mamilos, traçando cada músculo do abdômen e finalmente chegando a ereção pungente, segurando-a entre os dedos e começando os movimentos com lentidão. Rompeu o beijo, trilhando beijos e chupões pelo corpo do outro, descendo vagarosamente até aquele pedaço de carne e ao alcançar o objeto de desejo abocanhou-o por inteiro. Começou a sucção lentamente, aumentando seus movimentos gradativamente. A língua trabalhava no sentido contrário e os dentes raspavam vez ou outra na glande. Eustass grunhiu alto pelas sensações, a respiração ficou escassa e seus batimentos aumentaram. Elevou suas mãos a cabeça morena, empurrando-a mais contra si e em alguns minutos a mais desfez-se na boca do outro.

Arfava como nunca. A sensação de ter Law sobre si, fazendo o que bem entendesse sempre seria intensa. Aquele bastardo sabia como lhe agradar. E lá estavam eles novamente, com as bocas grudadas uma na outra, as línguas explorando e degustando o sabor um do outro; a dominância ainda não estava certa, mas alguma coisa parecia ainda muito errada para Eustass. Aquele beijo estava doce demais, cálido demais, apaixonado demais...! Aquilo estava o alarmando. Ele não poderia, poderia? Trafalgar Law não poderia em hipótese alguma estar se apaixonando pelo capitão de cabelos cor de fogo, certo? Os toques das mãos do moreno eram precisos normalmente, mas naquele dia estavam suaves, mais parecendo que estava fazendo uma caricia do que realmente tentando excita-lo novamente.

- Law... – o ruivo murmurou, afastando-se da boca que lhe exigia atenção. O moreno parou tudo o que estava fazendo e esperou a continuação daquilo – Me diga, quais são as possibilidades, e veja bem, isso que estou perguntando é hipotético, não leve isso muito a sério... Qual a possibilidade de se apaixonar? De você se apaixonar por mim?

O moreno sentou-se sobre o abdômen do outro, sua expressão estava impassível, fria e calma. Law era uma pessoa calculista e sabia que aquela pergunta não era hipotética coisa alguma, Trafalgar Law sabia disso muito bem. Agora precisaria descobrir o que se passava na mente do tão temível Eustass "Captain" Kid. Sabia bem a resposta para aquela pergunta, era óbvia demais. E talvez realmente quem havia instigado àquelas suposições foram os atos inconscientes de si próprio.

Deu de ombros. Negando levemente com a cabeça.

- Sei lá, poucas... Por quê? Será que o terrível Capitão Kid se apaixonou por mim e quer saber se é correspondido?

Falou sarcástico com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios.

Eustass riu alto e seus olhos tomaram um brilho felino. No instante seguinte Law foi jogado para o outro lado da cama, agora Kid estava por cima. E com um sorriso igualmente prepotente nos lábios rubros retrucou:

- Nunca.

_Hey Liar, Hey Liar_

_Hey mentiroso, Hey mentiroso_

_What do you think of living without me?_

_O que você acha da vida sem mim?_

_Hey Liar, Hey Liar_

_Hey mentiroso, Hey mentiroso_

_Nani ga uso de dore ga shinjitsu?_

_Não saber o que é mentira, o que é verdade?_

E antes que Law pudesse falar algo a mais o ruivo começou a prepará-lo, inserindo dois dedos ao mesmo tempo no canal apertado do outro. O moreno gemeu alto, agarrando-se nos ombros do maior. A boca de Kid direcionou-se para o pescoço de Trafalgar deixando uma marca exageradamente grande e roxa bem a vista.

- A-ah! Filho da p-... Aaah! – sua frase foi interrompida quando um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros, abrindo mais espaço, indo ainda mais fundo. Mas estes não ficaram muito mais tempo, logo eram retirados e substituídos pelo membro, novamente, pulsante do ruivo. Este foi entrando vagarosamente a princípio, apenas deleitando-se com os baixos resmungos do outro e numa investida mais forte entrou completamente.

Arfaram. As mãos de Law arranhavam os ombros e braços do outro, fincando as pequenas unhas na pele. Eustass gemeu baixinho, perto do ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo com certa violência. E então começou a se mover. As pernas de Trafalgar se enroscaram na cintura do maior. As investidas começaram curtas e profundas, sequer saia muito de dentro do outro e já se empurrava novamente. As mãos de Kid seguravam as coxas e quadril do outro com força, mantendo-o no lugar. Já as mãos do moreno, agora, apertavam ora os lençóis, e algumas vezes voltavam a arranhar o corpo do outro.

Os movimentos ganhavam ainda mais intensidade, dessa vez o ruivo saia completamente do outro e voltava em uma só estocada, ouvindo a sonora voz do outro sair um tanto estrangulada de sua garganta devido à brutalidade. Contudo o Cirurgião da morte não poderia reclamar daquelas atitudes, a final estava gostando e podia sentir a precisão daqueles golpes que vez ou outra acertavam em sua próstata. Kid era habilidoso e o idiota sabia bem disso, não era como se precisasse de elogios elaborados, um gemido bem ruidoso já era o suficiente para que seu ego inflasse.

- E-eustass...! Aa-aah! M-mais...!

Kid não precisou de mais um chamado para enterrar-se ainda mais dentro do outro. Mas aquela posição já estava o cansando e numa troca estratégica, sentou-se na cama com pressa e num puxão forte colocou o outro em seu colo. Law ajeitou-se como pôde e com a ajuda do ruivo recolocou o membro deste dentro de si e começou a se mover. As mãos de Kid agarravam a cintura alheia e empurravam aquele corpo contra o seu próprio. Ver o corpo do outro se mover e se contorcer sobre si era uma visão perfeita.

- Eustass! – murmurou e tentou controlar os movimentos, deixando-os mais lentos – Deite-se. – falou impositivo.

- Oh! Quer dizer que irá fazer as coisas por si só, uhn? – falou com um tom altivo, obedecendo as "ordens" do capitão. Law apenas sorriu de canto e apoiando as mãos sobre o peitoral do ruivo começou a se mover livremente, ditando os movimentos, da maneira como bem entendia. Estava quase chegando ao ápice, e tinha certeza que Kid não demoraria muito igualmente. Moveu então uma mão até seu membro começando a masturbar-se. Fechou os olhos em deleite.

- Aa-h! – gemeu. Já estava quase perdendo o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, e naquele momento gemeu o nome do outro, quase num sussurro, como se não fosse para que ninguém escutasse - Kid...

E foi com muita surpresa que sentiu a mão do outro sobre a sua, ajudando-o naquela tarefa. Gemeu ainda mais alto. Abrindo os olhos para observar os movimentos que aquela mão fazia sobre o seu membro.

- Repita... – o maior começou a falar, mesmo com a respiração escassa entrecortando suas palavras – Repita isso Law... Diga, mais uma vez o meu nome.

_Must be a dream I see marude deja vu no you_

_Deve ser um sonho que eu vejo quase como um dejá vù_

_Trying so hard to know inside of you_

_Tentando tão difícil conhecer dentro de você_

_Staring your eyes to feel kono omoi ga todoku youni to_

_Encarando seus olhos para sentir isso, desejando romper com você_

_Negau kedo risou to wa urahara So cold_

_Mas é um sonho impossível Tão frio_

_Tonari de hohoemu kimi.._

_Você está ao meu lado, sorrindo..._

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram atônitos. O ruivo havia mesmo escutado? E ele próprio havia realmente se dado o luxo de gemer o nome do outro sem preocupação alguma? Que merda estava fazendo hoje?

Sentiu a respiração do outro contra seu pescoço, os lábios marcando ainda mais a pele já avermelhada e os corpos moviam-se em sincronia, num frenesi inigualável. Sentiu as mãos firmes de Kid em suas nádegas, apertando-as e levando seu corpo para cima e para baixo, como se fosse uma mera marionete. As estocadas estavam ficando mais firmes e curtas, e a sua própria mão já fazia movimentos incandescentes em seu membro; estavam próximos do clímax.

- Vamos, diga, Law! – ordenou Eustass. Mas o moreno apenas agarrou a mão livre nos cabelos flamejantes, puxando-os sem dó e gemeu alto ao ter sua próstata mais uma vez atingida. Os olhos fecharam-se e encostou as testas uma na outra, sentindo a respiração pesada de Kid bater em sua pele quente. O ruivo num impulso tomou os lábios a frente, retomando mais um beijo sedento. E em mais algumas estocadas Kid chegou ao ápice, seguido juntamente do moreno.

Cessaram os movimentos, ficando totalmente inertes na cama. Estavam arfantes. Law desvencilhou-se de Kid, deitando-se ao lado seu lado. Kid puxou-o pela cintura. O capitão do navio aconchegou-se no peito do outro, já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que se apaixonaria por mim! – Kid cortou o silêncio com a frase afiada e a risada maliciosa ecoou pelo recinto.

- Cale-se Eustass! Isso nunca acontecerá, e sabe bem disso. São os termos do sexo casual. – Law lançou um olhar irritado, mas logo esse olhar tornou-se presunçoso e um sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seus lábios – A não ser que, como já disse, quem esteja apaixonado seja você por mim.

_Hey Liar, Hey Liar_

_Hey mentiroso Hey mentiroso_

_Are mo kore mo uso jya mou_

_Isso é tudo uma mentira, já chega_

_I'm tired, so tired_

_Estou cansado, muito cansado_

_What do you think of living without me?_

_O que você acha da vida sem mim?_

_There is nothing left to bleed_

_Não há nada para sangrar_

_My heart can't take this anymore_

_Meu coração não aguenta mais isso_

Kid gargalhou alto e começou a se afastar do outro, começando a sair da cama e procurar suas roupas. Fitou com um olhar divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo irônico, o moreno que estava deitado de lado na cama, virado na sua direção, com uma mão apoiando a cabeça.

- Claro, claro... Morro de amores por um bastardo como você, Trafalgar!

- Bem que desconfiei... – Law manteve um sorriso de canto, apenas observando o outro ajeitar-se. Quando este por fim já estava devidamente vestido, Trafalgar resolveu levantar. Caminhou na direção de Eustass e assim que chegou perto se aproximou da orelha deste e sussurrou:

- Logo essas ironias não vão mais conseguir encobrir a verdade.

E dito isso afastou-se, indo em direção ao banheiro, assim que entrou trancou a porta.

Kid ficou estático, observando a porta fechada. Um sorriso de canto desenhou os belos lábios rubros e, mais uma vez, o Capitão Kid riu.

"Aquele bastardo sabe mesmo como desconcertar as pessoas... Maldito Trafalgar, quem vai cair antes será você e não eu".

Caminhou em direção à saída, e antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, gritou suficientemente alto para que Law pudesse escutar:

- Da próxima vez vamos ver quantas das suas mentiras são verdadeiras, Trafalgar.

Dentro do banheiro, escorado à porta Law observava seu reflexo no espelho, assim como cada uma das marcas deixadas por seu corpo. E com um sorriso misterioso acrescentou em voz baixa:

- Ou serão as suas mentiras que serão expostas?

_Hey Liar, Hey Liar_

_Hey mentiroso, Hey mentiroso_

_What do you think of living without me?_

_O que você acha da vida sem mim?_

_Nee Liar, Oh yea Liar_

_Hey mentiroso, Hey mentiroso_

_Todomaru koto wa muimi?_

_Há alguma razão para ficar aqui?_


End file.
